Text Messagesor better yet sex messages
by Dirtynikki
Summary: Peyton mets a guy online and that start a text realtionship. Totally AU LEYTON rated M, This is only four chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Well, I have a new story, this is only three maybe four chapters. It is a AU Leyton story, Totally M rated, i love stuff like this.**

**Summary: Peyton meets this guy online in they start a texting realtionship so to say.**

* * *

Chapter one The idea

Text messages.....or better yet sex messages.

Peyton is like any other normal teen girls out there now a days, with a twist. She's been in a few relationships that haven't brought her what she's wanted. Young boys that just want to make out and TRY to be grown adults. Her recent love..yes love.. she loved this young man…but he let her go.. no phone calls nothing they became distant. But she lost it to hi…no not that she's still a tight virgin..her phone sex virginity. They had phone sex a few times at first she was so uncomfortable…but then she got used to it taking lead…and telling her boy how she wanted it hard..rammed up her pussy. But after it being almost a month that the had stopped talking..she started to become lonely..

She met this new guy on an online game playing site not knowing what was in store for her. They talked and talked but he lived 6 hours from her in the States and her in Canada. She still dreams of the day where they can unite and be together. He's the man of her dreams, tall about 6"9′, athletic body…and as an add on loved to eat pussy. She's never experienced the sensations of a guy sucking on her clit and inserting his hot tongue in her, yet she's always fantasized of it happening. He was so open about it to, young men these days don't like to…well the ones she'd been with add they weren't many

Peyton is a beautiful blond with great body small breast to be exact. She's small in size and quite slim, but still curvy in the right places. Petyon has sweet green eyes, and the most beautiful smile you have ever seen. There was not one man that didn't want to fuck her. Yet she still kept her virginity…she would say "I'm waiting for the right guy. Someone that it will mean something to." The guys agreed but wanted to fuck her none the less.

Back to her distant guy…they exchanged numbers but could only text because it was long distance. They texted and texted, till one day they started asking dirty questions.

Lucas..his name was…asked her.

Lucas : Peyton, are u a good girl or are u naughty?

Peyton : U could say, I'm good when i need 2 B & naughty when i need 2 B . ;)

she replied in her text message. He liked that. He had a girlfriend but found no harm in a little long distance love affair. She loved texting him each and everyday. Till one day she was at school the text conversation got boring and she asked,

Peyton : So Lucas, i'm bored tell me something interesting…

Lucas : Im super horny right now…

She felt a tingle run throughout her whole body ending at her pussy…

Peyton: can't help u with that right now..im in school

Lucas : I wanna make you wet right there in your seat lol …

She wished she was home so she could rub herself, and make her pussy so wet reading these text messages…

Peyton :Im sure you do..but this isnt the right time..

Lucas :What's the right time then..

Peyton :NOT now =)

Lucas stopped texting her…as she said so. But she had the urge to just pleasure herself right then and there. She was trying to hold it in.. Make it last till she got home at least..til she couldn't take it anymore…but she slowly forgot about it.

She got home…all this thinking about getting wet was making her more and more wet. Peyton went on her computer and found some short erotic stories..and started reading..getting more and more wet as she read. She didn't want this feeling to stop so instead of rubbing herself she stuck an eraser down her panties right to her clit..and sat on the ball of her foot..squirming and wiggling on it as she continued to read. She was getting really paranoid because her brother and mom were home.

Peyton closes the scream, shut down the computer and seductively sprawled herself out on her bed. She whipped out a sexy erotica novel she'd been reading, and skimmed through the pages till she found a sex scene. "Bingo!" she said.

She stated reading..now she was so wet she'd soaked through her panties totally. Not being able to take it, she inserts her hand in her panties and started to rub her clit with two fingers..around and around slowly..because she still didn't want to cum…Remembering the text messages from earlier she whipped out her phone while still rubbing herself and text ed Lucas

…

Peyton : Hey whats up ?

Rubbing herself slowly with a smile on her face, from the fact that he texted back so quickly..

Lucas: :Nothing chilling…listening to music

Peyton : Nice nice…u deal with your hornyness from before? Haha.

She laughed because she was so horny herself now..she almost couldn't take it..

Lucas :Ha naw…how?

She wanted to read it say..'Yes i masturbated, and let out the largest load i ever had..because i was thinking of you.."

Peyton: How ever you deal with it on your own…

Peyton :Maybe by sending me dirty text messages lol…

Lucas :Haha yeah you like that?

Oh how she liked that, she did it before with her old 'guy friend' at 4 in the morning telling him how much he'd missed out the night before, because he dint pick up the phone. She'd masturbated by herself cause she couldn't take it anymore…they could of had phone sex but he didn't pick up…but they had it at 4 in the morning after the text.. i mean SEX messssages…tealling each other what to do when to do it.

Peyton : Not at school…when the times are right yeah

Lucas :Haha when is the time right?

Peyton : id say right now…

She was already touching herself now but she had to be getting ready for her church play rehearsal. She wanted to continue what they were were doing before NOW. But she couldn't. (She was religious, but not very much, she wanted to be more, and thought why no volunteer at the church for community service hours she need)

Lucas: :But?

Peyton : But im off to church for rehearsal…

She explained as she hopped in her car about to drive there with her brother.

Peyton : Lol i should ask for forgiveness for being horny at a time like this

Lucas :Haha whats the play? And we can tonight lol

Peyton : The stations of the cross

Lucas :Haha ok

Peyton : If i can last that long…

She ment it she felt like she was going to explode, she wanted to just get rid of this wicked yet wonderful feeling, of her pussy throbbing to be rubbed..

Peyton : Lol yeah yeah we will…

Lucas :Ok…u have to talk dirty too…

Peyton : Oh of course i will

Those words came out with no struggle. She wanted to talk dirty to him, out of all the times he texted her saying "I want to please you, I would eat you out, I love sucking pussy"….she wanted to be in charge of it and be all his…

Lucas:Ya!

He was excited, he finally got a chance to see the horny, freaky Peyton. He was a nympho, he'd already told her that he loved sex so much, but he was respectful of her decision of wanted to remain a virgin 'till she found the right guy.

Peyton : But no ones gotta know…it's a secret between the two of us okay? ;)

She made it sound like those dirty novels she'd been reading. She loved them and sometimes even wished she could just star in her personal dirty novel. Oh the freak she was, but no one knew what she thought in that freaky little mind of hers.

Lucas :Ok Peyton…i promise

Peyton: Alright

Lucas :K good beautiful

Lucas :Promise?

Peyton: I promise.

Both could wait till later.

* * *

**So should I coutine you, let me know people chapter two is ready to be post, I will post it if I hit twenty reveiws.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I was hopping I would get twenty reviews,but I didn' but the reviews I did get were awesome, Anyways here is chapter two, this pretty smut like just thought I would warned you. **

**I totally got this idea for this story for leytonalways, who wrote a phone sex chapter in her story Age is just a number. I loved that chapter it was so hot the I decided to write a story about it, expected phone sex I'm using text sex.**

**PLease enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!**

**.....................................................................**

**Chapter 2 **

As soon as Peyton got home she ran up stairs, she was hot and wet Lucas was on her mind and, what they planned on doing tonight was all she could think about. She walked into her room, she her door in locked it. She didn't want to one to walk in on what she was planning to do.

She kicked off her shoes, then grabbed her and, started texting Lucas.

Peyton: Hey whats up?

Lucas :Nothing chilling…how was it?

Peyton : Was good we ran through it twice so were set for our first performance

Lucas :Nice nice…how u feel?

She wanted to say, "I'm so damn horny help me Lucas…"

Peyton : Im good just laying down on my bed…

Lucas :Cool…so whats up Peyton…

Peyton : Im just relaxing, a nice massage would help….

"A FULL body massage." she thought. Especially on her tight, wet pussy…

Lucas :Haha that's not all i would do lol

Peyton : Oh what would be the first thing you'll do?

"Say something dirty, say something dirty," she thought.. as she waited for the nest text message to arrive…

Lucas :I would give you a hug then kiss you..and make out with you…and give you the best massage ever…then idk…too nasty for you… ;)

Peyton : Oh no…continue…

She was loving every second of it, slowly building up. The anticipation of waiting for each text to pop up on her phone was making her so extremely wet….

Lucas :Then i would kiss ur neck and lick your breast

She let out a small involuntary moan, as she imagining her neck and nipple being sucked…she loved it, every second of it. Thinking about it made her quiver with pleasure, ending straight at her clit… As she texted back…

Peyton: you'd love that, what else.

Lucas :Then i would put my hand inside your panties and finger u…then go down and lick your pussy..till you cum!

By this time she'd been holding herself back, not putting her fingers anywhere close to her pussy knowing that it would put an end to this amazing feeling…and again let out another little moan a little louder as she held back..

Peyton : My hearts beating like mad…Lucas your making me so horny…what else?

Lucas :Then if you wanted i would fuck the shit out of you…if you'd let me …what would you do to me Peyton..

At this point she was so horny if he was there she would ride his cock like no tomorrow, feeling his body, his muscles..all over.

Peyton : I'd slowly suck on your neck…trace my name with my tongue on your chest..then slowly lick you down…lower…and lower…

She imagined exactly how she'd do it in her mind…knowing he loved to get his neck sucked…then spelling her name out on his chest with her tongue…P..E..Y..T..O..N.…then sliding it down lower at a sensually slow pace..making an s shape down to his package…

Peyton : Then id stop…

Lucas :More!

He was excited by now, more than excited… he texted back in the same minute…burning for her to message back with a full text of dirty sayings..

Peyton : and wrap my hand around your dick…and stroke it slowly…

Peyton : Then a lil faster…ps you better not be touching yourself..ill tell you when to do that..and vice versa…

She wasn't touching herself yet…and she wanted full control of him and when he came…so she could envision her being there to see it all happen right before her eyes….

Peyton : Then faster… and faster…

Lucas :I want you to touch yourself babe…

At this remark…she knew he was already touching himself before her "ps", which made her more curious of how hes stroking his dick..She loved the way he spoke to her…And she repeated it in her mind…"I want you to touch yourself babe…"  
which again sent shivers down her whole body…as she debated on if she should touch her throbbing aching pussy…

Peyton : No not yet…i want you to make me really wet first…

Peyton: Till i can't take it anymore…

Lucas :I want that pussy in my mouth…ill just taste u and suck on your clit faster…and faster…and finger you at the same time!

"Mmmmmm" , was what the moan that came out of her sound as she tried not to make noise…She imagined it. His head between her thighs, rubbing, sucking and nibbling at her erect clit..Faster and faster and faster..Swirling around and around it making her squirm and scream in pleasure…

Peyton: Tell me exactly what you'd do to me step by step and ill do it…

Oh her pussy was calling her now…"'Rub me..rub me…stick that finger deep in m…now…."

Lucas :I would…go faster.. and faster..u can hear the pussy juice when i finger you…ur so wet..and then after a while…you cum…and i can feel it… your pussy contracts and gets so tight..

She finishes reading….And quickly slides her panties down her smooth legs and kicks them off in her covers…She was there. she COULDN'T take it anymore. As she indulged in her imagination and her pleasuring herself….

Peyton : I took my panties of…

Peyton : More…

Peyton : I want you to suck me so harddd…

Peyton : I've never been this wet before…

Oh you could here her pussy juices alright…in and out her fingers went..and that squishy watery sound went louder and louder…she loved it. Wet…her wet pussy dripped all over her hands and she loved it…

Peyton : Im so wet…i squirted a lil and its slowly dripping down my ass..

She was laying on her back under her covers…it was getting so hot her breathing was getting deep and hard…besides the facts she was horny out of her mind.. it almost felt like she was floating…on a cloud of dirty thoughts and she was breathing in the air so high above the ground..The pussy juices were dripping down her ass…making a little puddle in her sheets…that was a beautiful feeling..to be so wet that it drips down..oh she was enjoying every second of it.

Peyton : And its just the beginning…Tell me what your doing..

Lucas :My pants are down…are you really that wet? Are you a squirted…

She was WET. Wet…so wet the sounds of her fingers ramming and rubbing her pussy were making her even more wetter…visualizing a man so beautiful and tall..giving himself all to her to please her in any way she wanted..sucking her nipples her clit…starting into her eyes as he was doing so.. with a look of fiery passion…

Peyton : So wet..Ive honestly never been so wet before…

Lucas: Damn, I wanted to feel how wet u r

Peyton : I'm not wet…I'm Juicy…

Lucas : Haha yeah babe.

He loved every second of it,..imagining her sprawled out on the bed and him almost being able to suck her ever so gently till she let out screams of pleasure…intense pleasure…

Peyton : Are you touching yourself…

* * *

****

Well if you want to see what happens you have to review chapter three up tomorrow night. If the reviews are good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people thank, thank, thank, for the review people. Here ie chapter three a day late but sorry, I was busy, love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 3**

She asked in curiosity…because she was.. and she was breathing so hard under her covers she almost passed out…

Lucas :Oh am I touching myself…

Peyton : You have the power to tell me when to cum…

She gave it all to him as she stopped right before she was going to explode..reach her orgasm…the best she had gotten in months…

Lucas :Cum now.

He wanted it. Bluntly and clear..he wanted her to come right then and there…

Peyton : Tell me how your stroking it…Exactly.

She asked because she imagined him and she touched herself… stoking it fast and gripping it hard…just as her tight pussy would…She vision its head glistening with pre-cum and wondered if his was sweet….but the vision of a wet shiny penis made her almost explode…

Lucas :I'm going kinda fast…thinking about you…playing with that wet pussy…and playing with my balls a little bit..getting it going…im so hard…its big too…8…almost 9 inches

She finished reading and her pussy clenched..9 INCHES..wow. it would be heaven on hearth to have that penis inside of her…right now… she was getting to her climax… almost there… she rubbed herself faster and faster and faster..as she bit her bottom lip and moaned…"mmmmm" "mmmmmmmm" uhhh mmmm Lucas fuck me hard.. suck me hard"… She took in a deep breath… her last touch..last rub.. sent shiver snad tingles throughout her body…

Peyton : Wow…i came…

Lucas :Haha did you babe?

Peyton : That was …wow…amazing..

Peyton : I'm still wet…and sticky…like spilt juice…

Yes amazing, she'd been the wettest she'd ever been, and loved every second of it had experienced the best orgasm she had ever known… all in one night…

Lucas :God I love that..i would lick that up…I'm about to cum..

Lucas :Help

The thought of him licking her sent shivers to her sensitive post- orgasmed clit again…oh she was going top help alright…

Peyton : Oh man I want to suck on your hard on right now…

Peyton : Till I make you cum..

Lucas :What to do want to do…

He repeated himself as if he didnt read what she had written before…

Peyton : Swirl my tongue around the head…

Peyton: And suck on it till I make you cum….

Peyton: Deep throat it and contracts my through just like my pussy did after i climaxed…

Peyton: Then take it from here… and stroke it so fast…

Ouu she loved it..seeing a man about to cum…all in the power of her hands…

Lucas :Where?

He was too excited and send an incomplete text…

Lucas :Where do I cum…

Peyton : In my mouth…

She stated quickly. As she texted him she started to rub herself again..knowing it was possible to have a double of more orgasms yet never experienced it…until now..

Peyton : All this talk about cumming…made me cum again…

Lucas :Damn Peyton…honestly did you masturbate i did…i came a lot..all over myself..

Peyton : Yeah i definitely did….

Peyton: Im so hot..wow

She visioned his long penis squirting out all that load all over his body…and her licking it all off of him slowly…of what a freak she was…

Lucas :What made you do this…Step out of your shell u virgin..lol

Peyton : I told you from the beginning..remember im good when I need to be and naughty when I feel the need to be lol …

Peyton : Everybody has their moments of hornyness lol…

Lucas :Haha yeah…

Mmmm she loved it.. being freaky…she always wanted to use, caramel syrup, and whip cream…and strawberries..and handcuffs, and ice cubes, and anything imaginable in bed…and couldn't wait for the day she did..

Peyton : I can be suck a freak..lol I never knew i had that in me

Lucas :Haha me either…I like it..but not more than your personality….honest

Peyton : But this doesn't mean im easy…But i don't need to explain myself..I think u understand me enough to know that…

Lucas :O I do.

Peyton : If i was easy would i still be a virgin?…not at all..

Lucas :True

Peyton : And thank you for the compliment…

Lucas :No prob

Peyton: And personality makes a person…itf there was the hottest guy and they were the biggest jerk or really immature..that makes them ugly as a whole

Peyton : For me no matter how attractive the guy is..

Lucas :Mhhhm

Lucas: I want to be to be the guy who pops ur cherry

Peyton: really, I think I would love for to be that guy

Peyton: To bad u live in LA,

Lucas: Yeah, that sucks, I'm here in LA your in North Carolina,

Peyton: yeah totally sucks

Lucas: question if I was there right now, and we were fucking, where would you let me cum

Peyton: Well, if u didn't have a girlfriend you could cum in my pussy. But you do. LOL

Lucas: I'll dump her tomorrow

Peyton: What, your crazy

Lucas: for you yeah, its not like i love her, she gives good head,  
and that was the truth all Lindsey was good at was giving head.

Peyton: oh

Lucas: I think I could fall in love with a girl like u

he was smiling, picturing what it would be like to touch and kiss her body.

Peyton: I think the same thing, I mean with a guy like u.

Peyton was slowly dying out but surly Lucas was too…that work out lasted 2 hours, and oh was it worth it..and ended with a conversation that was gibberish to her at this point..

Lucas :Peyton, I really like u

Time went by so quickly, as she forgot that he'd texted her ans she lay motionless in her bed…she was dozing off until she got a vibration under her pillow…

Lucas: I'm coming to North Carolina, I want to meet u, I need to be with u,

Peyton: Are u serious

Lucas: yeah, I could fly in next week

Peyton: Wow, my parents will be out of the house, we will be alone

Lucas: I'm liking what I'm hearing, so do u want me to come

Peyton: yes,


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY, PEOPLE THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THIS IS A SHORT UPDATE, SO SORRY ABOUT THAT, IT;S TOTALLY SMUT FOR ALL MY SMUT READERS.**

As the train arrived my eyes started looking for my lovely man… My knees were weak because of excitement… We kept silence for a minute or so… and then he started kissing me. Mmm… This was the tenderest kiss imaginable. He pressed me to him and we stood like this seeing no one around us… We came to our senses when there were no people at the platform…

On the way to his apartment we talked. We were both so happy… He whispered into my ear that he was very glad I'd made up my mind to come to him… He told me that he couldn't wait until night…

We had agreed last week that I would lose my virginity with him, my beloved man… I was scared but he persuaded me there was nothing to be afraid of… I had never experienced anything like that. I got excited even from the intonation of his voice… And now he was with me here and I could do whatever I wanted…

And it was evening time at last… I longed for it and was scared of it too. I was sitting on the sofa and he was at his computer typing something. I was looking at his back being afraid to say or do something… and he suddenly felt it, he switched the computer off and turned to me. My heart stopped beating… He smiled and came up to me, sat on the floor and began speaking looking straight into my eyes:

- Honey, stop shivering! Are you scared?

I nodded. Meantime he was stroking my knee…

- I love you. You know I'm not going to hurt you. I just can't do that… I want to caress, fondle you, bring pleasures to you…

He was close to me kissing me non-stop… My head went dizzy from his tenderness. He was caressing the inner part of my thigh… Kisses moved lower and lower, he was kissing my neck now… I closed my eyes from pleasure… He took off my blouse and jeans. I had only lingerie on.

He took me in his arms and carried to the bedroom. There he put me on the bed carefully and undressed himself… I looked at him… I felt embarrassed… He kept on kissing me saying everything was all right…

"You're wonderful… I love you… I love your body… I want you so much…"

Now it was my turn to fondle him… I began from kissing his lips moving slowly to his neck, shoulders, chest, belly… I was so close to IT… I tossed my head from anticipation…

I took his penis into my hands and squeezed it a bit… I couldn't restrain myself from taking it into my mouth but I wanted to torture him… I licked my lips and touched the head tenderly… I heard him moaning quietly… He said, he hasn;t had sex in three months, that he didn't even touch his girl after or little text sex, He wanted no one but her.

Then I passed my soft tongue over the shaft, full length… Mmm…  
It was really enjoyable to bring pleasure to him… I took it into my mouth… He moaned… I began caressing it… A half a minute later he ejaculated… I swallowed all his semen…

Then he turned me to my back and sat between my legs… He put his hands on my pussy feeling warmth and desire… He spread the lips and passed his fingers between them. I trembled… Then his tongue slid over my clit… moved deeper… What a pleasure!!! I began moaning loudly… He was so tender that I barely lost my head… I can't describe my sensations… I'd never had such an orgasm before… But I knew the best was still ahead…

He used my tiredness and weakness after the climax and decided it was the best time to penetrate me and make a woman from the girl… Kissing my face tenderly he passed his cock over my labia… It was very nice…

At some moment his cock slid into me… I thought I would lose my conscience from the sweet sensations… I didn't feel pain at all… He entered me up to the balls and stopped still… A long kiss… Slow thrusts… slow and confident… He kissed my neck, fondled the clit… His movements were getting faster… I was moaning loudly… Each thrust made me shudder… It was such a craze!!! I couldn't think of anything… Only my sensations were important for me! I felt I was on the verge… We climaxed simultaneously… He ejaculated into me…

My climax became even brighter from that… Though I didn't know how it could be brighter!!! It was unforgettable… warmth inside… and a long passionate kiss…

"Well,.........................that was

"better than I could of imagines." she smiled.

"You were amazing sweetheart" he said, as he kissed her again,

"You were pretty good to. she gigle.

"prety good, i was amazing babe"

"Well how about another round then i wioll see if you are good or not"

He just smiled, before He pounced on her again, He was fondling my young body, starting with my face and then kissing my neck, going all the way to my tip toes. I was trembling. he was fondling MY nipples, MY butt, and MY pussy, the parts no other man had seen before. "Thank god for the intrented, or I would never knew the great feeling of this wonderful man.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK PEOPLE**


End file.
